Make a Heaven out of Hell
by MissKiraBlue
Summary: Harry Potter has defeated Lord Voldemort and everyone assumed that was the end of it. But Harry knew the truth. He has to clean this world. Harry is known as the Wild Card at the ministry. He's chasing down the left of the Death Eaters unsuccessfully. Until the day his partner captures Draco Malfoy for him. Has Harry fallen too deep? Or is there more deep after even this?
1. Chapter 1

Make a Heaven out of Hell

 _"_ _I'll follow you and_

 _make a Heaven out of Hell, and I'll die by your hands,_

 _which I love so well."_

 _–_ _William Shakespeare "A Midsummer Night's Dream"_

 _Disclaimers: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling. Everything is canon until the final battle after Voldemort's death. The Epilogue is not exist._

 _warnings: Violence, sexual content (briefly), disorders, gore_

 _summary:_ **Harry Potter has defeated Lord Voldemort and everyone assumed that was the end of it.**

 **But Harry knew the truth. It was far from over.**

 **He has to clean this world.**

 **One year after Voldemort's death, Harry is known as the Wild Card at the ministry whose job is to get into psychopaths mind and kill them if it's necessary. Everyone's trying not to get in his way of justice. They know that their heads would end up on a stick. Harry is also chasing down the left of the Death Eaters unsuccessfully.**

 **Until the day his partner captures Draco Malfoy for him.**

 **Has Harry fallen too deep? Or is there more deep after even this?**

He felt it when he died.

Not because of the power he felt in his soul, in his veins. Not because that was the moment when everything had to end. Not even when he saw his dead body. Not able to breathe. Not able to lift his wand, which hasn't been in Voldemort's hand anymore because it was in _his._

People started to gather around when they saw him fell. When they heard him fail. Everyone cheered, clapped and shouted because it was over. They had won and that's when he realized something.

Harry hasn't heard any of that. He hasn't even looked at everyone's faces, because all he heard was silence. All he felt was calmness. All he saw, was Voldemort's dead body in front of him. His parents' murderer. His friend's families murderer. Snape's murderer. Albus Dumbledore's murderer. He saw him, lying on the ground, lifeless, people already coming to get him. His blood was boiling in his veins and he raised his chin. He clenched Voldemort's wand, hands shaking a little.

 _You were in my soul_ , he thought and smiled with full teeth, sharp as a razor. _I gave you a quick death._

He hadn't wanted to. He wanted him to crawl beneath his feet. Ha wanted him to _beg._ He wanted to hear _his scream_ with full of pure agony.

"What a pity." He breathed quietly as he thought what could have happened: Voldemort's crying endlessly because of the pain, because Harry was cracking his bones one by one. His screams could have been so loud, his voice eventually would have died down. Voldemort couldn't have commanded to anyone to save him. He would have been at Harry's mercy, for once.

Voldemort's wand started to burn in Harry's hand, with a unusual light caress. Like if the wand had known that his brother – Harry's wand – had died too. Which it did.

 _Which I don't need anymore_ , he stared at the Elder Wand in his hand. The majestic thing is already fitted in his hand. _Much more than Voldemort's wand's brother ever had._

He stared then the beast's wand. The monster who had ruined his life, who made him feel empty all the time. Who had put _filth_ in his soul.

Who he had not cursed the _Crucio_ at.

"That is really unfortunate." He whispered with a bitter voice. Adjusting the poisoned anger, like a smoke, building up inside him, circling in his head and he felt someone's hand on his shoulder. He turned around just to see Hermione's eyes.

She was smiling. A big smile that reached her eyes. Harry couldn't remember when was the last time he had seen Hermione smile.

" It's over." She said gently. "It's finally over."

Harry stared down at Voldemort's wand again in his hand, with a smoke still in his head. He traced the wood with his fingers.

 _What a pity._

He sighed, broke the wand and let it fall to the ground, covered full of ashes. Then he raised his head and smiled at Hermione. The smile probably couldn't resemble a rich smile, because she frowned at it, like she always did at things she didn't understand.

"It's over." He said it. In his voice, there hadn't been any emotions. It was not a relief that it had ended.

 _I feel I've lost._

And he lost really. Against Voldemort. Again. That bastard had still won. The smoke in his chest and in his head grew so big, Harry started to laugh so loud, the sudden sound hurt his throat. Hermione flinched.

Because everyone cheered. Everyone thought he just have saved the whole world. Everyone cried out of happiness. Everyone shouted his name because they thought he had won, but in reality. This was a filthy place because of him. It was still full of Death Eaters, who had run away. There were people who wanted to be Voldemort. Gifted with mad strong power. Who had worshipped him, passively. He laughed with a cracking, bitter sound and he shut his eyes in disbelief.

 _I've never had the chance to win in the first place._


	2. They're mute as smoke

Chapter 2

They're mute as smoke

1 Year after

Harry opened the door and stepped in the dark room.

He silently closed the door behind him and started to walk to the man, sitting on the chair. Steady steps, slow ones. He breathed the cold air in his lungs. The man in front of him wore a deep blue cape, which wrapped his whole being, like a hurricane.

He looked up with his yellow eyes and grinned at Harry.

 _Filthy beast,_ Harry's hand twitched, begging to strangle the man in front of him, until his face wore the color of purple.

Harry sat in front of him and beared himself to stare into the man's disgusting eyes.

"Lamir Takasuke." He stated. "My partner said that you're magic has the ability to create dreams."

The monster didn't answer. He was looking at Harry instead who felt the yellow eyes cut his soul. He was grinning at him, like he knew everything. Nothing. Something.

 _He thinks he's the most powerful one in this world. Interesting._

"You made many people insane, because you showed them what they wanted. Created an illusion, until they believed that was reality. Until they forgot what was their lives before."

Harry said in a bored tone not able to get his eyes off the yellow ones. He stared at the man's mind, searching. _A gift._

"You thought this was a gift for them." He said, hiding his surprise. "Why?"

The man didn't reply he just stared. He didn't even blink. In Harry's head, the smoke started to grow.

 _I have to stay calm._

Harry never used on his monsters Legilimency. If he were in their minds, he would been disgusted with himself. _To feel, to see, to touch those filthy things mind._ He shuddered.

Instead, he always tried to figure them out without any helping tricks. Tried to figure it out how their mind worked. It was a great idea of exercise because there hadn't been any other way.

They never talked to him. They won't. It was an incredibly rude and a very despised behaviour but it was understandable. _If you think you are the most powerful being alive, you wouldn't want to talk to peasants._

Harry opened his mouth to say something to the beast, but then Lamir smile wore off. The serious expression changed his whole face.

"I gave them dreams because they needed one." He said with a pleasant voice. Edgy. "I could give to them the things that they desired, so I did."

Harry started to see in front of him the streets he walked on every day. Sad faces, broken hearts, tired souls.

" You think you blessed them with this." Harry said with a purr and the man in front of him flinched. " Lamir, do you think you are God?" He laughed, the sound was no near to delight. "Wanted to make a better world by making people insane, running around killing like headless chickens?"

It was a big mess this week. The streets were restricted, full of with chaos and screams. Aurors were fighting against the mad wizards and witches. Harry had not gotten out. Kingsley hadn't let him. After the last accident, Kingsley never let him go out ever again.

Lamir smiled a little, but his eyes grew cold.

"I made sure that their wishes came true." He said gently. "The damage, however, is not my fault. They mind reacted and got tangled. It's natural."

Harry cocked his head and tapped on his leg. Creating a slow beat, like a bitter music full of melody.

"So you did it to show the humanity, the population of the wizarding world that their lives are worthless and bad." Harry's eyes turned ice, smoke which made his body and his mind into an uncontrollable wind. "Just to afterwards everyone could bow to you? Everyone could worship you? Turn to you for advice and beg you for your power?" His eyes glowed like the killing curse itself. "You're so disgusting my insides are frozen."

Lamir grinned so wide, every one of his teeth were showing. His yellow eyes glowed in the dark, much more then Harry's green did.

"You're smart." Whispered Lamir with smugness. "You're very smart, but do not forget Mister Potter, you don't know everything. You have no idea what's coming."

Harry squinted his eyes but Lamir just smiled. His eyes screamed cheerfulness.

"I won't kill you." Said Harry with a tone full of pity. "You don't need to be executed. Unfortunately." He stood up and steadied his own dark green cape. "Aurors will going to come to take you to your cell." Harry looked at him with black – smoke eyes. "Try to get away, and I'll rip your throat out with my bare hands."

Lamir grin didn't fade away. " Quite the contrary. I won't escape." He said it with glowing eyes. "I find you much more interesting."

Harry grinned at him, showing his teeth, like he was going to bite the living flesh out of him.

"Maybe with my teeth then." His voice was a promise.

Lamir smiled, warmly, insanely.

"I know your wish." He whispered.

Harry flinched.

"I've seen in the first moment you stepped in this room. It's so deafening, so rotten I couldn't breathe normally." Lamir's eyes turned icy. " Much more worse than... well, you'll find out eventually."

Harry felt his magic surrounding him, like a warm hug from a lover, kissing his skin, protecting him.

Coming to Lamir, with deadly, knife thorns.

Lamir shivered with fear and with delight, because Harry's magic was comforting and pure. Like if it was saying 'come closer, caress, I'll protect you, I'll shield you from everything,' but the moment he does that, it would snap his spine.

"If you know my wish," Whispered Harry. "Then you know, that if you're going to stop me I need to do things that are much more disgusting like your kind. You wouldn't want that, would you?

Lamir yellow eyes burned with curiosity.

"No." He answered. "Not yet."

Harry was fine with that answer so he called his magic back. Lamir stared at it with awe.

"Yes, I'm really interested what will you become in the future Mister Potter."

Harry turned off the lights then looked at him the last time. He only saw two glowing, yellow eyes. Burning, like the whole room would've been on fire. He turned to the exit, going to the door. When he stepped out from the room, he heard Lamir say one more thing:

" Maybe one day I'm going to see Hell itself."

"He's very different from the others." Hermione said between too sips in her tea.

Harry hasn't drink his yet. He was seated next to Hermione on the sofa. He always loved his two friends home with light, big colors and comfy furniture.

"He was heavily alike with Amundar." He said with a thoughtful voice.

Hermione blinked. "I assume you mean this by that the two of them has god complex."

Harry shut his eyes and took a deep breath. "Amundar literally believed he is God. With his ability to create everything he was capable of imagining from thin air, it was not a surprise. Everyone with that power would imagine that.

Hermione nodded. Her hair brushed Harry's shoulder. "Yes, I think so too."

Harry nodded too, then opened his eyes and started tapping on the sofa.

"Unlike Amundar, Lamir knows he is not God. He knows that his actions had consequances and it was a chaos. He admitted he did those things." He squinted and the tapping grew faster. "But there was this _arrogance_. This _poisoned_ aura." He shut his eyes again. " I have to think about this case a bit more. Something's off."

"It seems so. If you want help you know where to find me." Hermione said and Harry looked at her with a little smile, which she returned gladly.

Harry can always count on Hermione. She and Ron knew from the battle that himself was not in a good shape. After multiple accidents, Harry told them what is his plan. Execute and destroy every horrible living or not living thing. Purify this world. Clean it from the ashes.

 _I will do this. No matter how far I. have. to. go._

"How's Ron?" Harry asked with a little smile.

Hermione put down her tea mug and turned to Harry with happy eyes.

"He feels very good in Germany." She laughed. "He told me it's a very different world than this, but not bad. He can't wait to come back home, though."

"I'm glad he's okay." He laughed too.

Ron was in a training camp in Germany. He went abroad last week and will come home a couple of months after. When he finished his training. Everyone was surprised to learn that Ron was capable of recognizing other people's habits, voices, tones, moves, signatures in a blink of an eye. He works for the Ministry, on cases that no one could ever solve.

Harry always knew that Ron was a very different type of smart. He already got into Ron's mind, he knows how he thinks and it's truly amazing.

"I miss him very much. I'm afraid I'm going to kill Ginny and Luna with my angry–lonely side." She laughed.

Harry flicked her nose with disapproval and hugged her.

"They can take it." He said and kissed her hair. "They're strong."

Hermione sighed and leaned into him. "That's my only luck." She said it with a so serious voice, both her and Harry started laughing.

He loved this moments with his friends. They were good. They were pure.

 _They're my anchor._

–––––––––

He sensed someone stand beside his bed and got up alarmed.

His magic was out, full of thorns made of knives.

Then he was Kreacher and called back everything with a sigh.

"What is it?" He asked with a bored tone and blinked a little, adjusting the sudden bright light in the room.

Kreacher bowed. "Master Harry's Partner send a message."

Harry started to dress and ran his fingers through his hair, to make it look like acceptable. Neville's gonna kill him if his hair is a disaster. _Stupid perfectionist maniac._

"What's the message?" He asked again and picked up his cape.

Kreacher bowed deeper. To show his loyalty and respect before Harry. He did this every time.

"He captured Draco Malfoy."

Harry froze. His heart stopped for a minute. _A Death Eater._ _Spiteful. Disgusting. Filthy._

His hands were shaking from the grand hunger. His magic was pleading to him. To let it kill _that_.

Harry grinned and touched his neck. The Elder Wand was warming up. He felt his insides shaking, his blood pumping in excitement.

 _Here I come Malfoy._

 _I hope you are so rotten that I can crush your skull and bones._


	3. Chapter 3:Who'll have mercy on your soul

Chapter 3

Who'll have mercy on your soul

Harry felt the stares from everywhere.

They looked at his dark green cape – which resembled him, as the Ministry's Wild Card. The executioner. They looked at his hand, where the Elder Wand was. They looked at his face, his hair, his scar.

But never his eyes. They always look somewhere else. Never in his eyes.

There is a rumor which was made up on a basic case. There was a monster he had to kill, because her power slowly made her go insane and the woman started to eat herself. Lucia was so strong and fast, he had hard time catching her. When he did, the woman wanted to bite him and eat his arm off.

So Harry cut out her eyes and sliced up her throat. This case was one of his accidents.

The rumor said, if you look into his eyes then you'll see the Devil with horns and big wings. You have to repeat yourself 'Do not look. Do not look. Do not look' because if you do, you'll go insane.

Harry chuckled. _Some people are very imaginative._

But after that case, nobody looked into his eyes in the Ministry. Only Neville and Kingsley did.

He used to it by now, but it's still a little hilarious for him. _It's surprising how many moron lives in this world who believes everything they hear._

He opened the door at the end of the hall in the Ministry, and stepped in the room.

––––––––––

Neville could have said anything. Anything at all. But the first thing he told Harry after seeing him was:

"Your hair is a disaster." He frowned at his hair then at his face.

Harry's smile wore off.

"Really? That's the first thing you say to me this week?" He looked at him in disbelief. "Are you kidding me?"

Neville shrugged. "You know that I love you Harry. I just don't love your hair." He stared at him a little bit more. "And your shirt. What is that disaster? There is creasing everywhere–"

"And you know that I love you." Mirrored Harry. "I just don't love your perfection mania."

Neville stared at him with the most unbelieving look in his eyes.

"You're the most changing person I have and will ever know." He mumbled.

"What?" Harry asked intelligently.

Neville waved his hand. The end of his black robe were swapped the floor because of the movement.

"That's what I'm talking about." He said, then he stared at his eyes with a sudden coolness. "Anyway, It was hard to catch him."

Harry insides froze. Both of them knew who Neville was talking about.

"He's much faster and stronger than the other ones I caught last month." He continued quietly. "He can think."

Harry snorted. "That is not a surprise. Malfoy has never been an idiot."

Neville just blinked. "You don't understand. I mean he knew what I'm going to do and how.

Harry's body stiffened and made himself think a little.

"Is he like Ron?" He asked Neville with his brow furrowed.

Neville shook his head. "No, It's different from him." Neville shut his eyes, like he was re imagining the whole scene. "I can't explain, but it was something I haven't seen before. It was weird."

Harry nodded. "Thanks for the warning." He said gently. " I can take it from here."

He turned to the door, just to feel Neville's hand on his left elbow. He looked back at him. Neville was staring at him with a warning look.

"Don't get carried away." He said with a steady voice. "I know what you do to these guys if they anger you up and Malfoy could always crawl beneath your skin."

Harry's eyes flashed and Neville immediately let go of his hand and surrounded. He leaned forward a bit and locked his eyes into Neville's. His green eyes glowed.

"I'll do as I please." He whispered in a warning tone. "These spiteful monsters doesn't deserve to breathe this world's air that I've been trying to clean. They're only alive because _I'm_ letting them live and Kingsley won't let me outside to play." Neville's eyes hardened. "Don't take this on your heart Neville. I love you, I really do. You are one of my best friend. I would kill for you. I would die for you, you know that. What you don't know though, is this topic." He caressed his wand because it started to grow warm. Whenever he got angry, it started to warm up or buzz. "When you don't understand something, you stay away and try to analyze it. Do this."

Neville swallowed and nodded without flinching and Harry smiled.

"I'll go report to Kingsley." Neville said and smiled back at him. The atmosphere lightened up.

Harry nodded at him then turned to the door and stepped in the dark room again, only to find Draco Malfoy there, instead of Lamir Takasuke.

––––––––––

He caught his white hair first. It was not blond. It was pure white and for a minute Harry was blinded by the sudden change.

He sat in the chair where Lamir had been hours ago. His head was facing to the floor. He was dressed in a long, black coat.

"Long time no see Malfoy." Harry started with a cold voice.

Malfoy finally looked up and Harry froze.

His grey eyes glowed. Like Lamir yellow ones did. Exactly the same.

 _Interesting._

Malfoy smirked at him and Harry's fingers twitched. He wanted to choke this _disgusting thing_ already.

"Long time no see Potter." Malfoy mirrored him. "Actually, I knew that this was going to happen eventually. Where's your glasses by the way?"

Harry lifted one of his eyebrows and sat before him.

"I don't need them anymore." He answered politely. "Why would you think that this would happen eventually?" He enquired.

Malfoy shrugged and grinned at him. There was no kindness in that movement.

"Destiny seems to like both of us." He stated. "It seems that we always going to meet one way or another."

Harry jus stared at him. His magic was screaming. _Tear him apart until there's nothing left of him._

He imagined how much he can purify this world if he would kill Malfoy here and now.

He grinned at the idea with glowing eyes and Malfoy flinched.

"Trust me, we won't meet after this I can assure you." He said it with a purr and Malfoy squinted at him. "You killed, tortured and used _Unforgivable_ curses multiple times. Also, they're not taking you to Azkaban. They took you to _me._ Do you know what that means?"

Malfoy didn't answer. He looked at him with calculating eyes. _He's trying to get into my mind._

"That won't work anymore for you or for anyone else." Harry said with a bitter voice. "My mind works in a different way."

Malfoy nodded at him. "I've noticed." His grey eyes were cold and dark, despite the fact the color of its own, glowed.

Harry blinked a couple of times. He searched in Malfoy's mind. He imagined, again and again his cases. His voice, his way of talking and his eyes, the way he sat.

 _He's sane._ He thought it with a pity.

His brow furrowed. "Why did you made these crimes?" He asked. "After Voldemort's death anyway."

Malfoy didn't flinched at the name, which surprised Harry so much he almost showed it.

Malfoy smirked at him. Like if he had known he had hidden that movement.

"Where's the fun in that, if I tell you?" He purred and Harry's eyes started to burn with smoke, like a storm. "You should just figure it out by yourself, isn't that some kind of speciality to you?" He said it with a satisfied voice.

He was making fun of him. This filthy thing in front of him.

 _He is making fun of me._

 _This_ despiteful monster.

Suddenly all he saw was red and he caught Malfoy's throat.

He let out a cough and he tried to get Harry's hands off on his throat, with an unsuccessful result. He started to seek air, but Harry didn't let go of him. His magic got out of him, heavy–sharped knives was starting to scratch Malfoy's skin, letting the little amount of blood flow.

Harry was grinning.

His magic can _wound someone again_. He can _let it out_ again. It was freedom.

"Your kind can't use that tone to me." He whispered to Malfoy with a gentle voice. His blood was calm again, because he could let it out his magic to play for once in his life. He wanted to strangle a bit more but then–

He froze and straightened his back. His smile wore off immediately.

His hold weakened around Malfoy's throat, letting him breath and cough more. Harry didn't move his hands. Malfoy started to caress his own throat, taking deep breathes.

Harry's magic stopped the scratching and curiously started wandering around Malfoy. Circling around him.

 _It can't be._

Harry touched Malfoy's throat with a light touch. Malfoy flinched and stepped back but Harry stopped him. His magic identified him and the Elder Wand started purring with delight.

 _It can't be._

Harry stared at his eyes and Malfoy stared back, daringly, with an angry expression.

"How can you be alive when you died once?" He whispered so quietly, only just the two of them would hear it. His magic started to heal Malfoy's wounds on itself.

Malfoy froze and stared at him with wide eyes. Both stared at the other with pure surprise and fear.

Then, all he heard was a big, loud sound. Malfoy stared behind his back with a big, glowing eyes and he felt two strong hands on his arms.

He turned to see Neville's face.

"That's enough." He said with a serious voice. He dragged Harry to the door. "You need to talk to Kingsley."

Harry was so shocked he followed him silently and he felt his magic go into his body, lonely, like it always had.


End file.
